


Can I get a hug?

by InsideTheTardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis
Summary: Just a XTeenager!Reader attempt ;)





	Can I get a hug?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Just an Xreader attempt just because. Hope you'll like it ! The reader is 13 and feels very insecure about asking for affection. I don't know if a lot of people can relate and if not ... GOOD FOR YOU 😁👍

"Just hug your space dad !"

You almost chocked on your drink after what your best friend has just said.

"He's not my dad..."

"He's not ? Last week he showed up in History class to tell how ignorant the teacher was because you had a bad grade."

Oh yes. You remembered this embarrassing moment. The Doctor helped you with your homeworks and thought you would better learn History by living it.

"Actually, he doesn't like people telling him he's wrong."

"He showed up yesterday just because you forgot your jacket."

You sighed. Actually the Doctor acted more like a father to you in a shorter time than your own father. And the worst part is that you liked it ! You felt safe around him. But lately, the need to hug him popped in your mind. The Doctor wouldn't let you though.

"That won't work... He's not the hugging type."

"Just try. Beside him telling you to go away what could happen ?"

Your friend was right. But you were just scared of his reaction. Imagining him pushing you away hurt more than all shut up he said or will say. Oh well ! He didn't have to know your feelings. And you better never ask for a hug. It was safer. Oh no. Now you were anxious and you felt a hint of nausea growing in your stomach.

"Beside telling me to go away he could throw me in a burning star !" You joked.

Before your friend could answer, the school's bell rang and you started your day.

After your last class, you headed toward the school's exit and there it was. The familiar blue box was parked on the pavement. Your felt nausea strike back. Thanks to your friend, now you couldn't think nothing else beside hugging the Doctor. You sighed and stepped inside the Tardis.

"Y/N ! Finaly !" Greeted the Doctor. " Now you are here let's go to Borix ! You'll love it, the green sky is made of..."

You smiled and let him tell you everything about this new place. Then you heard he just stopped talking. You looked up at him and saw he was frowning at you.

" What's wrong with you?" He asked sternly.

"What ?"

The Doctor walked to you and stood close to your face, glaring at you.

" You're white. And you have ugly bags under eyes. I mean... uglier than usual. You look like you're dying. Are you dying?"

"No da- Doctor ! I'm fine."

Oof. That was close.

"Are you sure ?" He took your wrist to feel your heartbeat "What's wrong then ? Do you feel sick ? Is that teacher bothering you again ?"

" I am ok dad !"

Oh... shit. The Doctor was now staring at you with big blue eyes wide open. You looked down at your feet, unable to stand his glare. You screwed up. For real.

"I'm sorry... I ... " your voice was weak "I think I should go."

When you tried to walk back to the doors, a hand stopped you.

"Wait Y/N, you just can't call me dad and then leave. That's rude."

You felt your heart speed increasing more and more.

"I am sorry."

"No need to apologize. I don't mind actually."

You looked up at him, surprised. He was looking at you, smiling.

"Really?"

"Really. Now go make your homeworks and maybe I'll take you to the best Ice Cream shop dear."

"You won't let that go."

"Never." He said softly, grinning at you with his creepy smile. "Now tell me. What's wrong ?"

" It's nothing. Really."

The Doctor rose an eyebrow at you.

" Don't lie to me, please."

You bit your lower lip. Better tell him everything. You already knew the answer and your anxiety couldn't go worse.

"Can I get a hug?"

The Doctor blinked.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like hugs..."

"What make you think that?"

"Because you look constipated anytime someone touch you ?"

"I don't look cons- Wait ! What a hug has to do with you feeling bad?"

You bit your lower lip and you tried to control your breathing. You felt like you were about to throw up. You knew you looked dumb. You knew your fear was dumb. You just couldn't help it. Oh great now you felt your legs shaking.

" It's just a panick attack..." you managed to tell.

"Yes I saw, thank you. What I want to know is why you are panicking right now."

"Because all I could think about today was hugging you ! " you finally let it out. First you felt like a pressure was taken off your shoulders. Then you felt anxiety coming back when the Doctor frowned.

"I don't understand. The only thing you had to do was asking ?"

"I was afraid you would push me away..."

"You stupid child." The Doctor sighed rubbing his face. "Come here."

You stepped back a bit when the Doctor walked to you and pulled you into a hug. First it felt awkward, then you happily melted into his arms as you felt him relaxing and tighten his hold on you.

"Don't be afraid to ask me for a hug. Ever."

"Thank you Doctor."

"What happened to dad ?" He teased you.

You felt your cheek burning but you couldn't help but smile. Then you snuggled your face against his chest to hide your embarrassment.

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
